


What To Get The Guy Who Has Everything

by Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron/pseuds/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron
Summary: Magnus wasn't too happy with his present this year. Hopefully Alec can make it up to him before Christmas is over.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	What To Get The Guy Who Has Everything

Magnus found it very hard to keep his smile as Alexander modelled for him the new jumper he’d painstakingly chosen and wrapped up. “You look wonderful.” He did as well. Black, while Magnus thought wasn’t Alexander’s colour, was all the rage at the Institute, so he figured he may as well give Alec something practical along with the rather more fun gifts he picked out. Speaking of, “Maybe you could model the other wearable thing I got you?”

Alec considered it a moment before smiling secretly and retreating to their room. That brought a smile to Magnus’s face. He couldn’t wait to see Alec in either of the undergarments he’d chosen. Until he glanced to his left and his own Christmas gift stared back at him.

He loved Alec. Really, he did. He also knew what he’d been getting into when he saw that bumbling smile for the first time. That his boyfriend wasn’t… the best at everything. In fact, to prepare for this holiday at all Magnus had went straight to Isabelle and asked her outright if Alec was as shit at picking Christmas gifts as he was at dressing himself. Isabelle had said no, that Alec was actually an extremely considerate giver. 

She even told him about this one time where one of her exes got her tickets to a show for her birthday. Only to break up with her a week before the concert and take another girl to it instead. Alec didn’t even care for mundane music, but he’d scrounged around for two extra tickets, listened to every song the mundane had released and surprised her after she came in from patrol with it. “It was one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had,” she’d said.

So Magnus had high hopes.

He’d also done the precautionary stuff too. Take Alec out shopping under the pretence of new socks or waistcoat or whatever, and helpfully dropped hints at just what would look nice under their tree. He’d left magazines lying around. Told Isabelle in case Alec asked her what Magnus may like. Hell he’d went to Maryse and told her outright if Alec came asking that he wanted this specific thing for Christmas.

Yet this morning came, and no sparkly necklace. No neon glitter pack. Just… whatever that was.

He knew Alec had a fondness for his cat eyes. Why, Magnus simply didn’t know, but he did. If it had been some sort of joke, he would have found it hilarious, he was sure. More than once over the years Ragnor had handed him a similar gift. Could it be that ring he’d had his eye on, no, it was a damn cat collar!

True, he’d gotten Ragnor back. But Alec wasn’t exactly Ragnor. 

He didn’t think he’d even be bothered if it fit him. If it was some kind of roleplay Alec was into, Magnus wasn’t adverse to meowing his way to a blowjob. But no. It wasn’t. It didn’t. It was a damn cat collar made for cats. The only place it fit on his body was his wrist, and every time it jingled it reminded Magnus that the universe had lied. Alec wasn’t a good gift giver. 

At least it was sparkly.

But that was okay, it was all okay because Magnus loved him. He would get over this. It may take a while and he may not talk to Alec for a few days after he’d gotten his Christmas treat of licking Alec out of his underwear. But he would get over it. He loved Alec. Really, he did. He just had to reevaluate some aspects of Alec’s package that had been wrongfully sold to him.

“It doesn’t take that long to put underwear on,” Magnus called, pulling a face at the way his wrist jingled. 

“Says you,” Alec called back, walking out a second later fully dressed.

This… no! This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. “I think we need to go over how this modelling thing works Alexander. You’re supposed to come out in nothing but the underwear. Then I’m supposed to move it aside and show you just how good it feels to have something pulling tight while I eat you out.”

Alec, the tease, just smiled, his cheeks darkening as he strolled over. “I know how it works. I just thought you’re like a bit more of a challenge.”

Oh. In that case he happily yanked Alec on top of him, spreading those thick thighs wide enough he could feel the delicate strands of the lacy brief he’d bought. God, maybe this was a good idea. The anticipation of slowly stripping Alec down had him hard in seconds. 

He leaned up, and then leaned up some more when Alec was being strangely elusive. Christmas was making Alec bold. He liked it.

To a certain point. After that Magnus just wanted to touch. He snagged Alec’s lips before the Nephilim could think to evade him again, kissing him softly as his hands trailed from Alec’s lovely firm back to where the green lace was sticking just slightly above his jeans. 

Careful of the material, Magnus pulled them up, capturing the surprised gasp with another kiss before checking that Alec was okay.

He was. 

He looked to be having a crisis, but Alec was fine. It was when Magnus worried that he’d went a little far that he remembered Alec hadn’t had anyone other than him. A fact he kept on forgetting the longer they were together. What’s more, Magnus doubted Alec would ever think about the pressure on his ass when he pulled his underwear tight when he was alone. They’d long ago established that all self pleasure Alec had ever performed were private, fast, and rarely indulgent. 

They were going to have so much fun with this underwear.

He yanked them a little again, Alec rising with them as another short gasp escaped his mouth. He sat back into it after a second, grinding back, pupils blown. “Eating me out right?” Alec remembered a little breathily.

Magnus grinned, “You hold one end, I hold the other, and every time you so much as think about cumming I’m going to slap that lace onto your hole so good your dick won’t even remember what it was trying to do.” He dipped his finger down a little, stroking along the sensitive skin just at the top of his cheeks.

Alec rut back again, seeming to not know what to do with himself. Usually by now he’d have given in, grabbed Magnus by the knees and carried him all the way to their room. Yet Alec hadn’t. What was even stranger was the quick look he made to the door. Their front door.

His wrist jingled as he made to kiss Alec again. He may have to burn this thing tonight.

Alec caught his gaze before he could think about subtly taking it off, grabbing Magnus’s wrist and brining the collar to his lips. “You like it right?”

“Er…” he liked it a little better in Alec’s mouth. But even then it wasn’t a lot.

“I think it’s gonna go well here,” Alec said, turning the collar and it’s sparkly colours to various different angles, most of them getting soft kisses. “It goes with your whole…,” he waved his arm around, “thing.”

Magnus hummed. He didn’t lie, but he didn’t tell the truth either. 

“Izzy told me I should get you something else,” Alec went on. “Said you’d been dropping hints about a new scarf.” A lovely scarf with gold stripes through it in fact. It had glittery wool woven into it. “But I told her no,” he dipped down, the two of them getting pretty distracted as Alec made Magnus completely forget what they were talking about. Until he sat back again, hips still doing that little push down. “I know what my boyfriend likes. And I went to every store I could find before finding this.”

“Oh Alec,” his sweet moron. 

Screw Christmas. Magnus had over a hundred of them under his belt, and Alec had tried so hard. If they just wrote this Christmas off, even if it was their first one together, Magnus had a whole year to train Alec into getting him the perfect gift for next year. 

Yes.

Perfect.

Besides, it wasn’t like he’d come away from this year with nothing. He had a delicious shadowhunter in his lap, covered in the most interesting runes with lacy underwear ready to introduce him to pleasures he’d never experienced in his young life. It may have been a disappointing morning, but Magnus was going to make sure it wasn’t a disappointing night.

He kissed Alec again, dragging him down until he could move up against cock he just bet was struggling to poke through the small holes surrounding it. He grabbed the hem of Alec’s jumper, pushing it up until Magnus could see the runes at his disposal.

He surveyed them for a moment before dipping forward to lick across Alec’s stamina rune. “I think we’re going to be needing this one tonight.” The flexibility one was on Alec’s back. He’d have to get that one later. Right after the strength rune on Alec’s arm. “Want to move this somewhere more comfortable?”

Another glance to the door. Did he think they were going to be interrupted? 

“Sure,” Alec shrugged getting up first, and, surprising Magnus a little, did what he usually did when he thought Magnus was going a little slow and hoisting him onto his shoulder.

“So strong,” Magnus purred. This was without his runes too. One day he was truly going to test that rune. See if Alec could hold him off the ground while he got blown. 

Maybe for New Years. 

They just made it to the bedroom when Magnus heard the last thing he needed today.

Three.

Solid.

Knocks.

AT HIS DOOR.

What the hell Christmas?

To make matters worse instead of ignoring it, Alec put him down, actually put him down and went to see who it was.

“Just leave it. They’ll go away when they realise I’m not in the mood for visitors.” He’d told clients time and again that he was closed on Christmas. They could knock, scream and cry all they liked, the only thing they’d be getting if they disturbed him on his day off was a hex through their door. 

It wasn’t like it was Alec’s family either. They were going around tomorrow to see them. Or, Alec was. Magnus wasn’t too sure how he felt about seeing Robert these days. Maryse he’d buried the hatchet with, but Robert was a tricky one…

“Magnus,” Alec called.

Casting one last look at the bed Magnus gave up on having a good evening and went to see what world ending matter was on the table tonight.

Except, there wasn’t a world ending matter.

In fact, there was no one but Alec when Magnus poked his head around the doorway. Alec and, “My scarf!” 

It was his scarf too. The one with the golden glittery thread. 

He may have shed a few tears as he hugged Alec. “Oh I was just about to give up on you.”

Alec laughed into his shoulder. “It’s the right one then?”

Magnus nodded, hugging Alec tighter. Maybe a little too tight. Sue him, he was a little pissed. Jokes were all well and good, but usually they were over within the hour of someone presenting the joke present. It had been nearly ten hours. 

He tossed the collar off as soon as he pulled back, vaguely seeing Alec fetch it as he carefully undid the scarf from the delicate bow it had been put into. Wrapped inside it was a box, glee overcoming him as he wondered just what it was. 

He didn’t have to wonder long. No sooner had the scarf unwrapped did the top come off and something jumped out. He scrambled back, fear lacing through him until he saw familiar looking eyes. 

A cat.

Or, a kitten.

He glanced at Alec who wasn’t freaking out in the slightest. “It’s a cat,” Magnus said.

“Yup.”

Okay. “Alexander did you… did you get me a cat?”

Alec looked quite proud of himself as he nodded, Magnus letting the glee wash over him again. A cat. He had a cat. Alec had got him a cat.

“I was walking home from the Institute and saw this guy and another two in a box. Someone had just left them there. The Institute’s keeping the other two for the rats but, I thought,” Alec shrugged. “You have all those cats on your balcony, but none of them every really stay. I figured, maybe this guy would, and it would stop you getting too lonely when I go to work. Izzy helped me find a box, and Jace promised to wrap the little guy in before delivering him. He was supposed to be here this morning.”

Magnus was pretty sure he was crying. Ugly crying too. Big stupid sobs as he watched their new little baby crawl all over his new home. He had a cat. Alec had gotten him a cat. 

Gotten them a cat. 

“He’s so pretty,” Magnus sobbed.

Alec laughed again, pulling Magnus over to him until he could wrap his long limbs around him. “I know.” He kissed Magnus on the cheek, “Just like his dad.”

Magnus may have cried a little harder at that. He was a cat dad now. “I love him.” 

The little kitten ambled over, perching his paws on the box he’d come out of. It took just a second for him to decide he wanted to jump in, his little tail high in the air, and subsequently knocking the box on its side as he did so. 

He was an idiot. Magnus was going to get on perfectly with him.

Another kiss got him on his cheek. “You’re gonna have to name him.”

“Me?” He got to name him? 

“Yeah you.” Alec got him on the lips. “I’ll name our second kid.”

Magnus didn’t think he’d ever loved someone as much as he did in that moment. He near bowled Alec over as he hugged him again, sure he was getting some sort of fluid on Alec’s shirt as he did so.

“You’re happy then?”

“I love him,” Magnus sniffed. “I love you too, but I love him.”

Alec hummed underneath him, something sparkly jingling close to his ear. “You want to put this on him then? I wasn’t joking about scouring every store I could find for it.”

The collar. That damn sparkly cat collar. Alec had got it for their baby not for Magnus. 

He suddenly loved it more than anything. Alec was right, it really was keeping with Magnus’s ‘thing’. It also looked amazing on their new baby. Especially when Magnus magicked an engraved tag in case the little beast decided to go walkabout. 

He knew cats were a handful, house cats especially, but Magnus loved them. He got cats in a way he sometimes didn’t people, and he knew him and Chairman Meow were going to be lifelong friends from this moment onwards. 

“I love you,” Magnus said, again, as Alec held Chairman still for their first family photo.


End file.
